


Xiaolin Reaction to SU The Movie

by Karaifan6



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Movie Night, Truce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: The sides of Xiaolin and Haylin come together for one thing they have in common... watching Steven Universe in Chase's lair.
Relationships: Ashley | Katnappé & Jack Spicer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Xiaolin Reaction to SU The Movie

It was almost time for the one thing that brings the Xiaolin and Heylin sides together without fighting or any bad blood, a premiere of a Steven Universe episode. Ever since the first episode, both good and evil have admitted that this is the one solitary thing that can bring them together. Every Time there was new episode or a Steven Bomb, they would get together in Chase’s lair, watch the show on the new 6-foot flat screen TV that Jack had put in, and eat a lot of ice cream and pizza. And this was the biggest Steven event ever… Steven Universe: The Movie!  
Jack and his girlfriend, Katnappe arrived early to help Chase, Shadow, and Wuya set up for the viewing party. “I can’t believe that the night is finally here, we have all been waiting for this since ‘Change your mind’,” Jack said to his girlfriend while carrying a whole case of ice cream.  
“I know, I can’t wait to hear all the new songs and see the new gem villain and I heard there might even be a new fusion,” Katnappe said as she knocked on stone door. The door opened and they went in. “Chase, we’re here and we brought a whole case of cookie dough ice cream!” her voice carrying through out the citadel.  
Two panthers came and escorted them to the viewing room where Chase, Shadow, and Wuya were in their comfortable clothes. Chase was wearing a black baggy tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. Shadow wore a loose fitting grey t-shirt that said ‘Shadow Girl’ in dark purple letters and a pair black loose fitting leggings. Wuya had on a red tank top with ‘Witch Life’ in black letters on and a pair of black leggings with red stripes across them. They were putting blankets and pillows on the ground. “Good, you two are here and you brought the ice cream. The monks should be here soon,” Chase said as he took the case of ice cream out of Jack’s hands. “Now, Jack, you can set up the Television so we can watch the one thing that makes good and evil come together in peace, no pressure.”  
Jack nodded before taking off his trench coat and reveal a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He gave the coat to a tiger who took away. He grabbed the remote and turned it on. Chase only used TV to watch Steven Universe so it was always tuned into Cartoon Network. And right now the program that was on was the Steven Universe episode ‘Change Your Mind‘. It was during the fusion scene.  
“Perfect, my favorite part, just in time for RBQ 2.0. My favorite fusion,” Wuya said as she placed the last cushion on the floor. “He is elegant and quite attractive, like me. Not to mention, I love his accent,” she added as she did a ballerina spin and then sat down.  
Shadow sat down next to her. “We missed Smoky Quartz. She’s my favorite character out of all of them. People don’t see all she can do, with Steven’s healing powers and plant minions combined with Amethyst’s power shape changing abilities, she could rule the world with three iron fists forever,” she said.  
Katnappe handed her a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream, before sitting down. “Your favorite flavor. You know that we’ll see my favorite, Lion. He was Pink Diamond’s animal sentinel. He is so noble and so fluffy.”  
Chase came back using the Ruby of Ramses to levitate enough ice cream for everyone. 11 bowls had a different flavor of every human and dragon. “I cannot wait to see what happens with Garnet. She is the glue that holds the team together,” Chase said.  
Jack had just put sing along captions when there was a knock at the door. “I think the monks are here. And if we’re talking about favorite characters then it’s pretty obvious who mine is a tie between Bismuth and Peridot. They both geniuses in their talents.” he said as he took his seat. The monks came in with Dojo and Zippy with enough pizza for everyone.


End file.
